The Slave (KanamexZero)
by BabyMoana
Summary: The Earliest memories Zero could remember was the day his parents had sold him as a slave on the black market. He was merely a thirteen-year-old boy who knew nothing yet of the outside world. And at a young age was cast into the very pit of it which people would describe as 'Hell'. After years of slavery, he rebels back but accidently falls in love with his master's Nephew. YAOI!


The Earliest memories Zero could remember was the day his parents had sold him as a slave on the black market. He was given to a man, tall, lanky and smelt of sex. The man wore nothing but dark clothing, the collar on the black coat covered his face so that his identity was kept a secret. As Zero was taken to a cellar a far distance away from his hometown he was taught to call the unknown man 'Master'. The Man showed no kindness to anyone, even without seeing his facial features everyone knew that being around him was a bad idea. The Chilli night air attacked his exposed pale skin as Zero laid in the back of the truck heading to a place he knew he'd dread. A thick rope was tired harshly around small fragile wrists and ankles. It was to prevent him from trying to escape. But how could he when the back of the truck he was in had no windows and the only chance of escape was two large metal doors locked and chained together to be extra secure.

The ride to wherever he was going wasn't pleasant in the least. Harsh bumps banged the mere thirteen-year-old around, making him hit his head, shoulder, back and toe harshly against the uncomfortable hard surface of the trucks metal floor. All the young boy could do was sit there and wait for the horror to stop. But in his heart, he knew that such terror would never go away over night. As the truck came to a stop the young boy who had found comfort in the cold, hard corner of the truck looked to where the truck doors were being unchained, unlocked and opened. The cold night air breezed its way into the already freezing metal box. Shivering lavender eyes stared in pure horror at the man who stood at the open doors. His expression was unreadable due to the darkness but Zero could sense a terrible anger coming from the man.

"Get over here now!" The voice was harsh and thick. The tone of the voice terrified the young boy even more. They were no comfort to him so slowly Zero pressed his back hard against the almost welcoming cold metal wall. Trying desperately to be as far away as the other man. "I said COME HERE!" The words snapped out harshly. The man wasted no time as he stormed his way into the truck and grabbed Zero harshly by his silver hair.

"So you're a fighter, are you?" The man said tightening his grip on the child's hair, Zero squirmed at the pain, desperately trying to push the other male away. The older man smiled, his teeth gritting together tightly.

"I like fighters, but I'll break you sooner or later. You'll become a very obedient slave and make me rich." Were the words Zero could here as he was dragged into a building, the building was dark, no lights were on and it looked pretty run down. The walls were cracked and the wallpaper had begun to peel from the corners. The floor was far from clean, crumbs and what looked like Rat shit scattered the floor bringing with it a disgusting smell. Zero scrunched his nose up in disgust from the smell as he was dragged by the hair to a set of stairs that led to a basement. Zero couldn't fight off the man as a large, thick door was opened revealing a dark room, with two windows that had poles on the outside to stop anyone from escaping.

The room had many white beds that were covered in the filth of dirt. Finally, the man released Zero's hair with a final yank, pushing the frail boy onto the dirty floor. His eyes snapped up and looked over the children who worriedly looked at the newbie to know if he was alright or not. "You all know how to welcome a new member. I suggest you have him ready by tomorrow." The man's cold cruel voice echoed in the damp room, the children nodded quickly too frightened to protest or stand up for themselves. Zero turned around and looked at the older man the two seemed to of locked eyes for a moment. Smirking slightly the older man turned around on his heels and left the dirty room. The door was slammed shut and locked, his footsteps echoed away into the distance.

"H-Hello." A girl shyly approached Zero. Slowly others began surrounding him, they helped him up and brushed the dirt off his clothes even though it was clearly unsuccessful due to the increased amount of dirt smudged on by their hands.

"Where am I, who is he? How do I get back to my family?" Zero asked his tone slightly panicked, he'd never been away from his family for even a night.

"You can't go back to them. _He_ won't allow it." A young girl with long brown hair that reached to her waist said as she intertwined her fingers together in front of her.

"Who exactly is _he?_ " Zero said as he looked at all the other children carefully. It was a little dark to see in the room but thanks to the windows they allowed a small amount of moonlight into the room making it a tiny bit easier to see.

"We call him Master. You aren't allowed to all him anything else or he'll choke you and do bad things to you." A young boy replied his voice was soft and calming but his facial expression showed years of fright, abuse and torment.

"You best get ready for tomorrow." The girl replied as she turned around and walked over to an old but large cabinet. Carefully she picked out a small white shirt and pants. Returning back in front of Zero in seconds she handed the white clothes to Zero. "You have to wear them, hide your clothes under your bed if you don't want them to be burned by the master." Warned the girl who's expression saddened slightly.

"Thanks.." Zero's voice trailed off as he took the clothes from the girl. "My name is Zero by the way." He introduced to the others seeing how he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm Yuki." The girl smiled as she introduced herself.

"I'm Kaito." The brown haired boy who wore a serious expression replied as he looked away from Zero and at the floor.

"I'm Aido." A blond haired boy happily introduced. For someone who was taken away from his family, kept in a cellar and was barely fed he was too happy with the situation at hand.

"And I'm Ruka." A girl who sat on her bed replied. She didn't bare look at the newbie. She kept her head up high, her mind clears and attitude under control. Though something about her told Zero that they wouldn't quite be friends.

"Your bed is over in the corner. Change and get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Yuki stated unhappily as she headed to her own bed. Zero's mind still wondered. 'What will be happening tomorrow?' But in this case, he listened to the girl he had just met. Slowly Zero made his way over to the dark corner of the room, stripped himself of his clothes which were nothing but black pants and a thin shirt and hid them under the bed like instructed. He then put on the white clothes which were bound to get filthy soon and slowly climbed into the cold hard bed. A thin sheet was all there was to keep him warm at night but through some difficulty, the young boy manages to fall asleep later to wake up to a new life one that'd create new memories and stay with him for the rest of his life.


End file.
